


The First Smooch

by badgerterritory



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana steals Morrigan away to steal a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Smooch

Leliana looked curiously over at where the Warden and Morrigan were talking. The witch had been slowly moving her little fire closer to the main party, where Leliana sat with Alistair trading silly stories and Oghren sometimes chimed in with something disgusting, or Wynne or Zevran contributed something incredibly hilarious.

Morrigan was still cold to anyone who tried to talk with her besides the Warden, but she was definitely getting better. She was wearing the dresses Leliana bought her, and even wore the shoes sometimes. The Warden said something that made Morrigan smirk, and Leliana felt her libido flaring.

She was fairly certain Morrigan wanted her. She just wasn’t sure how to test it.

The answer came in Redcliffe, as they were lagging behind the others. Morrigan asked, “Why do you stare at me as you do? Did you not have your fun when you turned me into your doll?”

Mentioning the doll seemed to remind her of her gift. She pulled out the effigy of Alistair and poked it in the arm. Alistair yelped and glared at Morrigan, who hid the doll immediately. The Warden just laughed and started fussing over her friend and Leliana said, “Perhaps I simply enjoy observing your form, Morrigan.”

Morrigan looked over, then frowned. It took her some time to say, “If it pleases you, you may continue. But it would be a kindness to do it less… obviously. ‘Tis disturbing, truthfully.”

Leliana smiled because she understood. Morrigan had a crush on her. Morrigan being Morrigan, she didn’t want to admit it. Well, Leliana had a cure for that. While the Warden went into the main hall to speak with Bann Teagan about troops and other boring things, Leliana dragged Morrigan away, which the witch accepted silently. She dragged her into a closet of some kind and said, “Please do not set me on fire.”

Then she kissed Morrigan.

As she had hoped, Morrigan did not set her on fire immediately. Nor, however, did she kiss Leliana back. She was about to apologize when Morrigan gripped her shoulders tight and said, “I swear to your Maker, if you don’t kiss me again I’m going to turn you into a toad.”

Leliana smiled and kissed.

Later, by the fire, Morrigan reclined in a black dress and smiled at Leliana whenever she glanced over. They stayed awake long after the others went to sleep, and eventually Leliana went over to Morrigan’s fire. “You have been making eyes at me all evening,” she said. “Is there perhaps something you would like to say?”

"Yes." Morrigan grabbed Leliana and pulled her down, which Leliana accepted with only a short surprised squeal. Then she was occupied by kissing. She sighed happily as she settled in to kiss her lovely witch.


End file.
